


If I Knew You Were Coming I'd Have Baked a Cake

by KellanCougar



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Frosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellanCougar/pseuds/KellanCougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An entry for the 500 word quickie contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Knew You Were Coming I'd Have Baked a Cake

I had the DVD all set up and ready to go, just waiting for my girl.

 “Babe – don’t forget snacks.”

She walked in and I did a double take, dragging my gaze up from the soles of her skyscraper heels to her absolutely pointless, yet hotter than all hell, sheer camisole.

And she was carrying a bowl of... _was that melted chocolate?_

“Are we having fondue?”

She dipped her finger in the chocolate, sucking it provocatively. I raised a quizzical eyebrow.

“What are you planning, babe?”

She didn’t answer, sashaying over to the couch. Kneeling seductively, she pulled off my shirt and pushed me back against the cushions. A grin stole across my face at the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. 

Dipping her fingers in the chocolate, she daubed it around my nipple before sucking it off, watching me under her lashes the entire time. Repeating the action on the other nipple, she added a cheeky tongue flicker, causing an involuntary groan to escape my throat.

The view, combined with her teasing, was already causing a significant reaction lower down.

With a flourish, she wrote her name across my chest. Sitting back, she admired her handiwork.

“You don’t have to brand me babe. I’m all yours,” I teased.

Putting her fingers to my lips I sucked them in, causing her breathing to hitch. The tip of her tongue ran like a line of fire down my chest, smirking like a satisfied cat as I bucked at the maddening sensation.

The feel of her tongue, coupled with that dirty little smile, was having a rather profound effect on me. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to reciprocate; the thought of licking her all over was driving me half crazy with lust.

Removing her flimsy covering she let it slither to the floor, her dilated eyes fixed on mine as her beautiful breasts and curves were exposed to my gaze. When I reached out and cradled her breasts, she sighed.

Drizzling chocolate over my abs, she lowered her face to my stomach. I brushed her silky hair away from her face and watched as her agile tongue chased the trickles running down my six-pack.

Her actions were now sending rather more urgent messages lower down.

Dipping my fingers into the bowl, I wrote across her stomach:

S.U.C.K. M.E.

In retaliation, she wrote across mine:

L.I.C.K. M.E.

I leaned up on my elbows and breathed the words directly into her ear:

“You first...”

Sitting back on her heels she opened my jeans, releasing my throbbing length to the air. With a lustful groan she kissed me hard, her hand coating my hardened flesh with sweet chocolate before she slid down, opening those delectable lips to suck me expertly, her hands working my shaft.

My moans and gasps encouraged her, and as my orgasm hit she pulled back, melted chocolate smudged all over her face, as my essence mixed with the chocolaty smears all over our bodies.

Truly the perfect frosting.


End file.
